The Death of Miheal Keehl
by Xx-Panda-Tan-xX
Summary: The lovers lay there, still as if they were made of stone, for what seemed like an eternity. Peace settled over them both like a mist would over a garden.


This isnt gonna be very good, I'm not even thinking about what I'm writing and I have exactly 6 minuits and 12 seconds to write...

Regular font - Mello POV

_Italic font - Matt POV_

**Bold font - No POV**

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt's voice sounds so distant, so faraway even though through my blurred vision, I can see he is right here, kneeling over my naked, broken body with fear and panic in his eyes.

_I cant describe the agony I feel, staring down at my dying lover.. I cant find the words to explain the pain and anger and sadness and fear that is coursing through my veins. _

I stare up at Matt. My Matty, and wonder breifly why he is crying, why there are tears of pure, unadulterated sorrow running down his face and splashing onto my exposed chest, stinging the scars there.

Did you know that phoenixes tears have healing powers? I wonder for a moment if Matt is one, his firey hair is falling into his eyes again but I dont have the strength to reach up and brush it back.

_Mello's skin is icy cold. His once clear blue eyes have faded a little, but the passion and love is still there, as intense and strong as ever. I run my hand across the scars on his body, so red and raw against his pale, once flawless skin. _

_Strangely the wounds make him even more beautiful in a way, almost making him look like a matyr. I touch the rosary around his neck, the bloodred and ebony beads and the silver cross. _

_I murmur his name and watch the flicker of some unknown emotion flicker across his face._

I feel his fingers at the rosary I always wear. It is then that I know for certain that I am going to die, that explains the tears, the panic.

I hear his voice whisper my name, so softly. My real name, Miheal Keehl. Not Mello, not Mells and not another alias. Miheal Keehl.

And I wonder if he knows just how much those two words mean to me.

_"Miheal Keehl" The name falls from my lips again, so beautiful and pure as its owner. _

_I push his silky blonde hair off his face and kissed the soft pink lips that I have kissed so many times before. "I love you so much Mello" I whisper "I love you so fucking much and it hurts to see you like this" I am still crying and I take hold of both his slim hands and kiss the palms._

I feel his soft lips brush against my palms and wish I had a little longer to live.

I feel my eyes stinging with tears I have never let fall. I look into his eyes, and I am trying to speak but my throat is dry and I cant form the words I want so much to say. I am trying.

"M-Ma-Matty?" I manage to croak, my throat hurts, like I have sandpaper rubbing against my voicebox.. "I l-love you too Matty"

Its not the first time I've said it, but somehow it feels like it is. I've just poured my soul into those five words. I smile.

_I love him so much, he is smiling up at me, a faint and dreamy expression that is so un-Mello, yet so.. well.. Mello._

_I've never seen him this calm, this content. I've seen him angry, passionate, scared, happy, sad, horny and protective. Yet calm and content... _

_My crying has ceased as I watch his peaceful expression, dazed almost as his hoarse voice tells me how much he loves me, I reply, kissing him and stroking his silky hair as he nears death. I pull him into my arms, feeling how light he is. And I watch his face._

I'm numb, and as I lay in Matt's arms I tell him I love him, I tell him that I trust him.

His phoenix tears have stopped, I am beyond healing. I am going to die.

Its funny really, I was always afraid of death, afraid it would hurt like hell, yet now its almost here, I feel more at peace than I ever have during my life.

Matt is my angel, my redheaded chain smoking video game addicted angel.

My eyelids are so heavy.. they. They feel like lead.. or is it iron? No I think its lead... either way I can barely. I can barely keep them open. And Matt's voice is even more distant.. and echoey.. or is that just me? I guess its me... I cant breathe... My heart is slowing... I can feel it... and its so dark.. I'm reaching out for Matt, and I can feel his arms hold me tighter.

And then theres the light.. so pretty and white.. like a glow-in-the-dark sticker in a childs room. Only so much brighter... Its so pretty... I just wanna follow it now, oh I must sound like I'm high on something.. Oooh Its closer now.. so close.

_His eyes are dimming now, hes smiling and murmuring something about pretty lights and angels. I smile to myself, I have to let him go now. I'm ready now, to accept that its time..._

_I hold him tighter as I watch him shudder and his blue eyes roll slightly then close. _

_Then his broken, naked body goes limp in my arms, his blood ceases to spill and he takes his last breath. _

_I lean down and kiss him, gently on the lips one last time. _

**The lovers lay there, still as if they were made of stone, for what seemed like an eternity. Peace settled over them both like a mist would over a garden. **

**One day, they will be reunited. But for now, one man lives on in the others memory, their bond still unbreakable. Even in death.**

**Amen.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reveiws are gold!!!

The amen part makes me feel like I'm blaspheming even though Im catholic anyway.. oh well this actually came out slightly better than i thought it would.. xD

Xx Amber

Ty for Jonesy and Clyde for telling Ol' Browney that it wasnt me who let off the stink bombs.. xD


End file.
